


Crushing hard

by legendsnhockey



Category: Dallas Stars - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF, NHL - Fandom, bennguin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsnhockey/pseuds/legendsnhockey
Summary: Let’s just say Tyler didn’t mean to form a crush on his captain Jamie but he has and now there’s nothing he can do about it, apart from act up around him of course.





	Crushing hard

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, so this is basically going to be the short start of this book I think?? I haven’t written about Bennguin before so this is all new, and I’m gonna try and make it amazing

Tyler Seguin, the assistant captain of the Dallas Stars, was gay and of course fell for his captain who was thought to be straight.

However Tyler being Tyler, started to find ways to attract his attention, whether it was from pulling his jersey up to wipe at his face or pushing his body against his while they were lining up for drills.

And well it didn’t go unnoticed.

Jamie Benn, the actual captain of the Dallas Stars, was struggling with his sexuality even before Tyler came along but now he was even more confused.

Now with months of teasing, flirting and the occasional kiss ahead, Jamie needed to figure out how to approach the situation before anyone else actually caught onto what was happening between the two teammates.


End file.
